Some computing devices provide a graphical keyboard as part of a user interface for text entry. For instance, a presence-sensitive display included in or coupled to a computing device may output a graphical keyboard that enables a user to enter data by selecting keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display. In some cases, the computing device may present a graphical keyboard with which a user can interact by tapping individual keys of the keyboard or by sliding a finger over successive regions associated with desired keys. In this way, graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows a user to enter characters, words, or groups of words with one or more gestures. As such, a graphical keyboard may allow a user to quickly and accurately enter text into a computing device.
A computing device that receives input from a graphical keyboard may employ word prediction, auto-correction, and/or suggestion techniques to determine words indicated by the gesture input. Some graphical keyboards may learn new words that are inputted by a user, which were not previously stored in a dictionary of the computing device. Such techniques may provide for later prediction of the newly added word, but in some instances the user may not desire for the computing device to predict the newly added word. As such, a user may need to perform additional actions to correct erroneous predictions, thus slowing down user input and reducing the efficiency of gesture-based text input.